


A Big Juicy Bite

by FanficLuver



Series: Loki and Dira [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nipples, Oral, Porn with Feelings, lovers in love, overall not actually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficLuver/pseuds/FanficLuver
Summary: Loki and Dira found their happily ever after. But can they shut up long enough to enjoy it?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Asfridira Bergströmdotter | Dira
Series: Loki and Dira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705492
Kudos: 16





	A Big Juicy Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing a soft!Loki. I also really love writing characters that are well and truly in love. This is both :)
> 
> IF YOU KNOW ME IN REAL LIFE THIS IS A WARNING.

Loki pushed back from his desk and stretched. Dira sighed gently from her place next to him. Papers were scattered around their joint desk, a long hard day finally complete. He lazily slipped his hand into hers. She hummed as he pulled her knuckles to his lips. 

“How are you?” He asked, moving her hand so he could rest his cheek on it.

She smiled. “I’ve been with you all day.” She said.

“And yet I feel as though we haven’t spoken in an age.” He kissed her fingers again, this time working a bit higher up her hand. 

“I’ve been with you all day.” She repeated. “I’m wonderful.”

He smiled against the back of her hand, flipping it so he could kiss her palm. 

“And you?” She sighed.

“I haven’t spoken to you all day.” He pouted against her wrist. “Absolutely terrible.” 

She laughed and used the hand he was kissing to pull him closer. “Any way I can make it up to you?” 

Loki pulled back, standing. “Dance with me.”

Dira looked a little confused, but she was happy regardless. She let Loki pull her up and he twirled her to the middle of the room. 

Dira laid her head on his chest. “We need to get some music in here one of these days.” she said. 

Loki looked down at her. “Am I not sufficient?” 

She laughed. 

He faked a scowl. “I take offence to that. I have been told by multiple Ladies that I have a wonderful voice.” 

“Has anyone told you that since you announced our engagement?” She grinned.

The question seemed to give him actual pause, and his fake scowl turned into a slightly realer one. “No.” 

Dira laughed again, pulling him into another dance. “You have a wonderful voice. Now if you could only remember the music…” She giggled.

He scowled darkly at her for a moment before pulling her back into his chest and resting his head atop hers. “ You’ve wounded me. And to think I loved you once.”

Dira stifled her giggles in his tunic. “Please forgive me.” She pleaded in the most distressed voice she could muster without breaking into laughter. “I still love you!” She gripped tightly to his tunic.

He turned his head away from her dramatically. “I am inconsolable.”

She pulled lightly on his tunic. “Please.” He looked down at her faux-watery eyes and couldn’t help the small smile.

“I suppose I still love you.” He said as dryly as he could. 

Her laughter bubbled up and his smile grew. He buried his face in her shoulder. “I’m still distraught.” he mumbled.

She pet his hair, giggles fading into sighs as he pressed his lips to her neck. “It was unforgivable. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, My Prince.” 

He pulled back, the wicked smile from the legends of Midgard slipped onto his face. “Hmmmm… That sounded like a day of bed rest to me.” he murmured.

Her eyes widened for a moment before an equally wicked grin found its way onto her face. “A fitting punishment. But whatever shall I do?” she said, her eyes answering her own half-question. 

He hummed as he pulled her face up to him. They stood there for a moment in each other's arms, but the contentment didn’t last long. 

Lips sliding against his, Dira pulled once on the bottom of his tunic before sliding her hands up underneath it. He chuckled, low against her lips, and moved to pull it off. 

She whined a bit at the loss of contact when he pulled the garment over his head, but she quickly found solace in the newly exposed skin. Hands flitting over his chest she completely disregarded his mouth until he had to force her to tilt her head back up to his own. Their lips met again with a little more fervor, and Loki began to nudge Dira backwards. 

She smiled against his lips. “Where’r we goin’?” 

He pulled back a bit and smiled back at her. “Forget so quickly? You’ve got bed rest My Lady.” Out of nowhere, he bent down and swept her into his arms, walking towards the bedroom. 

She let out a squeal of glee at being upended, giggling quietly to herself. She ran her hands over the shoulder she could reach and down his flexed chest. She hummed, content for only a moment before attaching her mouth to his neck. Loki’s next breath came out as more of a pant. 

He stood over the bed for a moment, waiting for the right moment. Eventually, she began to work her way up his neck towards his mouth, and the second she made full contact, he dropped her. 

She bounced with a startled yelp, and glared up at him as he laughed. A strong yank on his waistband had him tumbling down after her. 

He frowned slightly over her. “You ruined my plan.” His voice had a slight whininess to it. 

“Oh? I’m sure it could be easily amended.” She replied. “We can reset if you’d like. I quite enjoyed the dancing bit.” 

He sighed. “No, it's much too late now. You’d be expecting everything.” He looked down at her with a sly smile. “You’re wearing far too much.” 

And just like that her beautiful new dress - that she had bought yesterday - was gone. 

“Loki!” She yelped, “That was a new dress!”

“You’ll get it back.” he dismissed, lowering his head to her neck and sucking a mark to match the one she gave him earlier. 

“We both know that’s not - ah - true.” she grumbled. Loki was slowly working his way farther down her body. “And besides, you know that I like it when you unwrap me. I feel like a -” She sucked in a rapid breath, back arching slightly, “- it makes me feel like a present.” 

Loki’s mouth popped off her nipple. She looked down at him, panting slightly. “Do you want me to put the dress back on?” He asked, chin resting on her stomach. 

“No, it's too late now.” She said haughtily. “You’d be expecting everything.” 

He barked a laugh and pressed a kiss to her sternum. “I’ll make it up to you.” He said.

“Will you?” 

He shot a mischievous grin up at her and shuffled a bit farther down. Dira lifted a hand and mussed up his hair before rubbing a bit. He pressed a soft kiss right below her belly button, then left a trail of them down to just above where she wanted him. She tightened her grip in his hair as he skirted over to the inside of her thigh, where he pressed another kiss. He did the same on the other side. She gave a bit of an impatient tug, and he finally put that famous tongue of his to work. 

~*~*~*~

By the time Loki was done, he had definitely made up for it. Twofold, actually. He grinned up at Dira, chin resting on her lower stomach as she panted heavily. 

“You’re insatiable.” She gasped as he began to kiss his way back up.

“Only because you’re so delicious.” he purred. 

She laughed breathily as he licked his way up her neck. He hummed as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “You know,” he said, “I distinctly remember the last time you were on bed rest, you didn’t want to stay in bed…” 

Dira raised her eyebrows.

“What kind of prince would I be if I didn’t follow through on my threats?” 

Dira gasped as thin chains slithered up and over the end of the bed, wrapping around her wrists and pulling them up towards the headboard. It put her breasts on fabulous display, and Loki took full advantage of it. She arched into his mouth, pulling lightly on the chains restricting her. She gasped and sighed until she’d had enough and gave a decisive grind of her hips against his. 

It was his turn to groan then, a light sheen of sweat covering his forehead. “Impatient.” He hissed. 

Dira lifted one brow. “Would you rather not? I mean I’m good for the night - you can continue if -” She cut herself off with a low moan as Loki returned her earlier gesture. 

“You’re far too coherent.” He said, unfastening his belt and then his pants, “I’ll have to fix that.” 

“Oh so you get the dramatic reveal and I don’t.” Dira adjusted her hands as he freed himself. “I see how it is.” 

Loki stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. “Instantaneous magic isnt dramatic enough for you?” 

“No.” she sniffed and turned her head away from him.

“Dira.” She didn’t look at him. 

“Dira.” Still no response.

“Asfridira.” Her eyes flicked to him, only momentarily. “If I promise to undress you like the princess you’re going to be in two and a half months next time, will you look at me?” She finally turned to look at him. “I love you.” He whispered, only for her.

“I love you too.” She smiled. “Now make good on your threats, I’m tired of thinking.” 

Loki let out a short laugh that faded off into a very satisfied groan. Dira matched his noise and pulled on her restraints, instinctively reaching for something to hold on to. She settled for the chains themselves as he began to rock into her. He shifted a bit, caging her in and she wrapped her legs around his back. 

“Hi.” she said, his face hanging a centimeter above hers.

“Hello.” he said, putting two years worth of unbridled love into a single soft smile. “Fancy meeting you here.” 

She laughed, then kissed him as he picked up the pace.

~*~*~*~

Dira sighed with satisfaction as Loki traced runes on her stomach nearly an hour later, head pillowed on her chest. She stretched her aching arms as he yawned, causing her to yawn herself. “Loki…” She whined.

He hummed, the low sound vibrating her rib cage. 

“My wrists hurt…”

“Hmm. I suppose you should have thought of that before trying to escape last time.” He said unsympathetically.

Dira jerked her head up, jostling him. “Loki!”

He rolled off her with a smirk, cozying up next to her in a few of the various blankets strewn about the gigantic bed. 

“Loki I’m freezing!” she practically shrieked.

He let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled over, throwing a heavy blanket over her before resuming a similar position as before, snaking his arms under the covers to wrap around her. 

“You’re an ass. The wedding’s off.” she deadpanned.

Loki laughed before pulling himself closer. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cloudfree, my beta. You are very supportive :)
> 
> This piece is dedicated to two of my very odd friends. You know who you are.


End file.
